


first time

by sugarhea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith, Dom Lance, Just smut, Literal porn, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sub Keith, Top Lance, klance, well maybe a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarhea/pseuds/sugarhea
Summary: keith is a virgin and wants to lose his virginity to his boyfriend, lance.porn ensues.(keith is a lil ooc)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	first time

Keith found Lance in the kitchen of their small, shared apartment. He was sprawled lazily on the couch, reading a lengthy book he had received as a gift from Shiro days ago.

Keith sauntered over to Lance and literally threw himself on him, grabbing Lance's attention.

"Hey, baby. It's late, why are you still awake?"

Keith, in most cases, was blunt and honest. Now, though, Keith felt shy and nervous. "I, uh, wanted to talk to you."

Lance immediately put the book down on the coffee table and sat up, pulling Keith onto his lap and placing his hands on his cheeks. "What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

Taking a deep breath, Keith placed his hand on the hand Lance had placed on his cheek. "Lance, I want to do—do that with you."

Lance quickly caught on to what Keith was insinuating and kissed him gently before placing his forehead on Keith's. "Are you sure, sweetheart? We don't have to do this if you're not ready."

Keith nodded and kissed him again as Lance picked him up and took him to their room.

Lance gently laid Keith on their bed before he littered kisses all over his small boyfriend's jaw and neck. Keith moaned quietly and tugged slightly on Lance's shirt. The Cuban got the idea and pulled his shirt off, proceeding to continue kissing Keith.

Keith pushed Lance back lightly, pulling off his own shirt and throwing it on the floor, his pants quickly following suit. Lance kissed Keith again, deeply, before pulling away. "Baby, we can stop whenever you want, ok? Just say the word and I'll stop."

Keith bit his lip, nodding, he adored how sweet and patient Lance was being with him.

Lance straddled Keith and smiled sweetly down at him, promptly kissing him again. Lance swiped his tongue across Keith's bottom lip, asking for entrance. 

Keith granted said entrance and groaned lightly as Lance's tongue explored his mouth, the pleasure making his already-hardening cock harder. 

Lance slowly brought his hand down to Keith's clothed erection, palming him through his boxer briefs. 

"A-Ah, Lance! S-Stop teasing—me!" Keith turned away shyly, his hands tightly gripping the sheets as he tried to hide his face in the pillows. 

Lance stopped briefly. "Baby, don't do that." He cooed, "I want to see your pretty face."

Keith slowly turned to look at his boyfriend, only to find Lance smiling at him. Lance captured him in another kiss, pressing his forehead to Keith's.

"God, Keith, you're so beautiful." Lance pulled lightly at Keith's boxers. "Can I?"

Keith nodded and Lance pulled his briefs off, throwing them to the floor as his eyes roamed Keith's body hungrily.

Keith, suddenly feeling shy, pulled the bed sheets over his lower-half and mumbled: "Don't look at me like that."

Lance pulled the sheets off and kissed Keith passionately, his hands coming up to cup Keith's face. "Why not, Keith? I already told you, you're beautiful."

Keith blushed and covered his face shyly, bringing out a laugh from Lance. 

Lance pulled away Keith's hand from his face to kiss him one more time before bringing his face down to Keith's erect cock. 

"Lance? What are you going to—AH!" 

Lance swallowed Keith's length easily, hollowing his cheeks. Lance's tongue licked around Keith's girth, his head bobbing to take in all of Keith.

"L-Lance, slower, I c-can't—"

Keith's fingers tangled themselves in Lance's hair and pulled, bringing out a deep moan from Lance, the vibrations being sent up Keith's length—the feeling contributed to the heat that began to pool in Keith's stomach.

Keith's legs curled around Lance's head and brought him closer, broken moans falling out of his mouth as Lance continued to suck him off. 

"A-Ah, wait—s-stop, Lance, please—"

Lance immediately pulled back and looked at Keith with concerned eyes. "Baby, what's wrong? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry."

Keith shook his head violently and sat up on his elbows. "No! I was just going to c-cum. . ."

Lance grinned slyly and leaned down to kiss Keith quickly. "That's kinda what I was going for, Keith."

He returned to his previous position between Keith's spread legs and took all of his small boyfriend's cock in his mouth. Keith's legs hooked around the back of Lance's neck and tugged him closer again. The new feeling overly pleasing to him.

"Lance—I'm going to—A-Ahh, keep going! P-please! More—" Keith came down Lance's throat as Lance hollowed his cheeks, swallowing his boyfriend's cum.

Keith pulled Lance up and kissed him lazily, still recovering from his previous orgasm. Lance started slowly kissing Keith's neck, stopping for a second to ask Keith a question.  
"Do you want to keep going? Or do you want to stop?" 

Keith sat up and bit his lip nervously, reaching for Lance's hand. "I want to continue, I'm just. . . nervous."

Lance pulled Keith onto his lap, brushing his lips against his neck, "Nervous about what, baby?"

"I've never done this before, Lance. Is it—will it hurt?"

Lance pulled back and kissed Keith sweetly and smiled. "It will, a little, but I'll try my best to make sure it doesn't. It'll feel really good after, I promise." 

Keith laughed and nodded, leaning forward, pulling at the waistband of Lance's sweatpants. "Then don't these need to come off?"

Lance chuckled and gently pulled Keith's hand away from his pants. "Okay, okay, they're coming off now." 

Lance pulled off his sweatpants, his boxers coming off as well. He jumped back quickly onto the bed, straddling Keith again. "I need to stretch you out now, okay?" Lance's fingers touched the rim of Keith's hole. "Right here."

Keith nodded and blushed shyly, "I know—I've touched myself there b-before."

Lance smirked and leaned down, closer to Keith. "Really now? How far did you get, baby?"

"Three fingers." Keith grinned at Lance's confused expression.

"Keith, what the hell? When? I've never—"

Keith shrugged. "I do it while you're at work."

Lance reached for the nightstand drawer for lube, mumbling, "God, you're going to be the death of me."

Lance liberally coated his fingers in lube, making sure he wouldn't hurt Keith. "I'm going to start now, ok?"

Lance flipped Keith over onto his stomach, Keith purposely getting on his knees and arching his back. 

Keith groaned as Lance pushed a finger in. The feeling wasn't new in the slightest, but it had been weeks since Keith last touched his hole. Not to mention that Lance's fingers were longer and more slender than Keith's were.

Lance curled his finger and kissed Keith's thighs. "You ok?"

"Y-yeah. Just been a while, s'all."

Lance nodded and pushed in another finger, scissoring them and curling them, looking for something. Keith moaned loudly, his breathing becoming erratic. "K-keep, ah, keep going—please."

Keith reached behind him and pushed in a finger of his own, moaning even louder at the sudden stretch. 

Lance groaned at the sight of Keith fingering himself along with him.

Suddenly, Lance got an idea. He pulled his fingers out of Keith and chuckled lightly as he heard Keith whine.

"You said you've done this before, right?"

Keith flipped back onto his back and nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"You can do this yourself, can't you?" Lance gave Keith the bottle of lube and grinned slyly. "Stretch yourself for me, baby."

Keith spread the lube over his fingers, all previous embarrassment gone. Keith sat on top of Lance, his thighs on either side of Lance's legs as Lance sat up straight.

Keith placed a hand on Lance's shoulder, looking him right in the eye as he pushed two fingers easily into his wet hole.

He moaned unabashedly as he thrust his fingers in and out of him. "L-Lance, it's so good!"

Lance cocked an eyebrow and grinned. "Really? Maybe it'll feel better if you add more, don't you think?"

Keith nodded, biting his lip as he added another finger. "A-Ahh, Lance, p-please, I'm ready!"

Lance tutted. "I don't think so, Keith. I think maybe you need to add another finger."

Keith shook his head. "N-no, I can't add a f-fourth."

Lance nodded. "I think you can, baby."

Keith, continuing to thrust and curl the three fingers he had inside him, added a fourth finger and moaned at the wide stretch.

Keith held on tighter to Lance's shoulders and began to ride back on his fingers. He stopped suddenly and moaned the loudest he had thus far. 

Lance chuckled lowly. "Did you find your special spot?"

Keith nodded and rode his fingers faster, thrusting them in and out as his moaning became louder and more frequent.

Lance bit his lip and shook his head, "I think you're ready now."

Keith pulled his fingers out before Lance gently pushed him onto his back, lining himself up to Keith's hole. "This is going to hurt, but try to bear it, ok? If you want me to pull out, just say the word and I will."

Keith nodded as Lance leaned down to kiss him in an attempt to distract him from the pain as he pushed in. 

Keith's breath hitched as Lance bottomed out, his entire length in Keith. 

Lance stilled for a moment, kissing gently at Keith's eyes as he waited for him to adjust. A minute passed and Keith nodded, his voice raspy, "You can m-move now."

Lance began slowly, his eyes focused on any expressions Keith makes to make sure he isn't hurting him.

Keith's ankles were hooked over Lance's shoulder, his hands gripping the sheets tightly as he felt Lance throb inside of him.

Keith shivered and drew in a deep breath. Lance stilled for a moment to brush back Keith's hair with his hand. "All good? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Keith shook his head, "No, it's just, ngh, you're really—big,"

Lance grinned cockily and thrust harshly into Keith. "Am I now?"

Lance began thrusting wildly into Keith, groaning every time he heard Keith moan. He smiled when he heard Keith whimper and moan, his head thrown back against the pillow. "Lance! Fuck, right there, keep g-going right there!"

Lance complied and began pounding ruthlessly at Keith's prostate, refusing to stop until he finished Keith off.

Keith reached down to stroke his neglected length, only to have Lance slap his hand away. "Let me."

Lance stroked Keith's cock, playing with the tip while he continued to pound Keith's prostate. Keith was experiencing pure bliss. "Yes! Lance, fuck, don't stop!"

Lance pulled out and watched as Keith, delirious as ever, whines and pulled Lance closer in an attempt to pull him back into his hole.

Lance flipped Keith over onto his stomach and pushed back in, groaning as Keith sucked him in. He leaned down to Keith's ear, continuing to pound into him relentlessly. "Fuck, baby, you're so tight."

Keith pushed back against Lance, whimpering. "Lance, I'm gonna, nh, gonna cum. Keep—AH!"

Keith came before Lance did, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he moaned, pleaded, for Lance to fill him. 

Lance thrusted thrice more, drinking in Keith's overstimulated moans, before pushing his cock deep into Keith and filling him with cum.

Keith fell onto the bed, Lance following suit from right behind him, his length still deep in Keith.

Lance wrapped his arm's around Keith's middle and pulled out, gently placing kisses on his boyfriend's back and neck as he spooned him.

Keith laughed and turned around to face Lance, kissing him softly before pulling back to smile at him. "That was better than I expected."

Lance lifted an eyebrow and smiled curiously. "You telling me you expected less, Kogane?"

Keith shrugged playfully and leaned into Lance's chest. "Maybe."

Lance sighed, contented, as he placed a kiss on top of Keith's head. "You know I love you, right?"

Keith smiled. "Of course I do. I love you too, you idiot."

"Now can we go shower? I still have your cum up my ass."

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed whores
> 
> mwah love u


End file.
